dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Hae Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoo Hae Jin *'Nombre:' 유해진 / Yoo Hae Jin *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungbuk Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment Sobre Yoo Hae Jin Cuando era niño Yoo Hae Jin con frecuencia se deslizaba por la puerta trasera de un centro cultural cerca de su casa para ver los eventos que se celebraban allí. Después de ver una obra de teatro en el octavo grado, el adolescente decidió actuar como su futura carrera. Él pidió ser enviado a una escuela secundaria de artes, pero su familia era conservadora y sin la capacidad financiera. Así que en su primer año en la escuela secundaria, Yoo se unió a una compañía de actuación. En un principio, hacía recados para los otros actores y trató de copiar lo que hacían desde la distancia. Aunque introvertido, Yoo comenzó lentamente a aprender a actuar en el escenario. Después de aplicar dos veces por un curso de teatro y cine en la universidad y ser rechazado por su aspecto, Yoo se especializó en diseño de moda en su lugar. Pero la actuación mantuvo su pasión y se concentró en su obra de teatro en lugar de sus temas de moda, apenas graduarse. Debido a un proceso de selección especial para los graduados universitarios basados únicamente en sus calificaciones, Yoo fue finalmente aceptado en el departamento de teatro del Instituto de las Artes de Seúl. Yoo entonces comenzó a hacer pequeños papeles en el cine, donde se graduó con papeles secundarios en la que adquirió la reputación de ser un ladrón de escena. A pesar de un corto tiempo en la pantalla, sus actuaciones hicieron una fuerte impresión en el público y la crítica. En películas coreanas se hizo más diverso en cuanto a género, Yoo encontró oportunidades en papeles cada vez más pesados, y actualmente se ha convertido en nombre fidedigno en la taquilla. Se ha establecido desde entonces como uno de los actores de carácter más importantes del país, sobre todo en The King and the Clown, Small Town Rivals, Jeon Woo Chi, Moss, The Unjust, y Public Enemy y sus secuelas. Dramas *Land (SBS, 2004) Películas *Spaceship Victory (2020) Voz *Battle (2019) *Malmoi (2019) *Intimate Strangers (2018) *Love+Sling (2018) *1987 (2017) *Taxi Driver (2017) *Cooperation (2017) *Key of Life (2016) *That Guy (2015) *Veteran (2014) *Tazza: The High Rollers 2(2014) *Human Addiction (2014) *Pirates (2014) *Minority Opinion (2014) *The Flu (2013) *Spy (2012) *Miss Conspirator (2012) *Mama (2011) *In Love and the War (2010) *The Unjust (2010) *Desire To Kill (2009) *Moss (2010) *A Little Pond (2009) *JEON WOO CHI : The Taoist Wizard (2009) *Truck (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Mission Possible: Kidnapping Granny K (2007) *A Day with My Son (2007) *Small Town Rivals (2007) *Once in a Summer (2006) *The War Of Flower (2006) *South of the Border (2006) *The King and the Clown (2005) *Never to Lose (2005) *Lee Dae-ro Can't Die (2005) *Blood Rain (2004) *Mapado (2004) *Public Enemy 2 (2004) *Hi, Dharma 2: Showdown in Seoul (2004) *Dance With The Wind (2004) *Ice Rain (2003) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Mr. Butterfly (2003) *The Coast Guard (2002) *Jail Breakers - No. 815 (2002) *Break Out (2002) *Public Enemy (2002) *Musa (2001) *Kick the moon (2001) *Attack the Gas Station! (1999) Programas de TV *Korean Hostel in Spain (tvN, 2019) *Three Meals a Day: Gochang Village (TvN, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.320 *Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village (temporada 2) (TvN, 2015) *Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village (temporada 1) (TvN, 2015) *1 Night 2 Days Season 2 (KBS, 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 113 Anuncios *'2010:' Daewoo Securities *'2008:' LG Telecom OZ *'2007:' JooyonTech *'2007:' Hi-Mart *'2007:' KT Megapass Reconocimientos * 2017 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Taxi Driver) * 2010 8th Korean Film Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Moss) *'2010 31st Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Moss) *'2006 43rd Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (The King and the Clown) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Institute of the Arts *Yoo y la actriz Kim Hye Soo se encontraron por primera vez en el 2001 tras el rodaje de la película Kick the Moon y se volvieron cercanos en el 2006 después de aparecer juntos en Tazza: The High Rollers. Los rumores de los dos sliendo surgieron a partir del 2008, aunque ambos negaron cualquier implicación romántica continua hasta principios de 2010 cuando se publicaron fotografías de los dos, y la pareja confirmó oficialmente su relación. * Yoo y Kim terminaron su relación en el 2011. * En marzo de 2013 se unió al elenco del programa de entretenimiento de fin de semana 1 Night & 2 Days. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Yoo Hae Jin.jpg Yoo Hae Jin001.jpg Yoo Hae Jin002.jpg Yoo Hae Jin003.jpg Yoo Hae Jin004.jpg Yoo Hae Jin005.jpg Yoo Hae Jin006.jpg Yoo Hae Jin007.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Huayi Brothers Entertainment